1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a belt unit and an image formation apparatus including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been heretofore proposed an image formation apparatus including a fixing device which uses a belt to fix developer images on media (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-73207, for example).